Stuck
by Moosagi
Summary: Serenity and Endymion get stuck in a lift after a meeting. With both of them fuming what could possibly happen! Set in Crystal Tokyo


Wow… it's been forever since I have written a Sailor Moon fanfic… so let's just hope this is the beginning of something as I make my way back into it. I'm looking over Present and Future as we speak for all those still wishing to see what happens. Might see if I can get something out in the near future. For now… well you'll have to make do with this little fluffy oneshot… that I finally have written. I hope you all enjoy and accept my heartfelt apology for keeping you all waiting for so long!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!

**********************

"Come on Serenity! You just can't say no to something like that without a reason!" Endymion pleaded with her.

He watched her as she pressed the button for the lift, her own anger clearly evident as she hammered on the button. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he stepped up behind her, his arm snaking around her waist in an attempt to calm her.

"I do have a reason," she retorted back, shrugging his arm off.

She was in no mood to be kind to him and instead continued to push all her anger off onto him. With a huff, she pressed the button for the lift again, wishing it would just hurry up. Her eyes flickered briefly to Endymion, watching the way his body tensed as his arm fell to the side. She knew it hurt him when she rejected his attention but he was just being so forceful on the matter of accepting an alliance with some of the greater world powers. She didn't know if they were people they could trust. These were the countries that would have fought a Nuclear War if they wanted to get their way. Who knew if they could be trusted with the secret of the Silver Crystal?

"What are you thinking?" He asked her quietly, his eyes flickering again to her hand as she jabbed at the button.

"My reasons," she replied in a clipped manner.

His frustration continued to grow as the elevator arrived and she pushed past him into small, enclosed area. He watched as she leant against the railing next to the window, in the corner that was the furthest possible from him. Sighing in disbelief, he turned his back to her and pressed the button for their floor.

The tension continued to grow between them as the lift slowly continued its ascent to their floor. Gradually the lift slowed and both moved towards the door, both not wanting to spend another minute in the lift with the other. Anger flowed off the two of them and it was as thought they were back in their younger days, their hate disguising their real feelings. With a jolt, the lift stopped but the doors didn't open.

With a low growl, Endymion pressed the button once. Nothing happened. He tried again but the doors showed no sign of movement. He took a step back and looked up at the lights. Nothing showed to indicate which floor they were at. Sighing as his frustration grew, he reached for the emergency phone to alert someone that they were stuck in the lift.

"Endymion? What's wrong?"

Her small timid voice came from the back of the elevator and as he took a look behind him, phone forgotten and back on the hook, he was surprised at the sudden change in her attitude. Whilst she stood there with her arms still crossed across her chest, they no longer were in anger but rather in fear. It appeared she was trying to hold herself together as the fear ripped through her. Her wide blue eyes stared at him, shining with unshed tears that he knew would fall if he reacted wrongly.

"I'm no too sure," he responded quietly, managing to keep his voice soft. "I don't think it'd be long before they start looking for us."

He threw her a small smile, trying to get across what he was thinking. At her blank stare, he knew she wasn't thinking of anything other than wanting to get out. Slowly he walked over, opening his arms and pulling her into them. He leant down and kissed her softly on the neck, allowing his warm breath to tickle her.

"They're going to notice we're missing… and quickly. It won't take them long to realise where we are."

She sighed softly, allowing her head to rest gently on his chest as his arms tightened about her. She knew he was right, but it still didn't stop the fear that they could be stuck in here for a long while coursing through her. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt Endymion's lips press more fervently against her neck. Quickly she adjusted her head, giving him better access to what she now so desperately craved. He instantly complied, his lips moving tantalisingly slow along her jaw line before meeting her lips in a kiss.

Her body shivered as his hands gently slid down to her waist, tugging her body softly up against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly dragging her body up against his as she reached up on her tippy toes. She felt a small sense of satisfaction as he let out a low groan before pushing her up against the wall. Her own surprised gasp was quickly swallowed by a moan as his hands wandered her body, teasing her in every way possible. She felt his leg push between her own, raising her slightly before he reached for dress, pulling it up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was lost in him now, the feel of his kiss draining all the anger she felt for him and the turmoil she felt over the alliance before. Now, there was only the two of them and she wanted nothing more than to just get to their bedroom and have all of him.

They were torn apart abruptly when the doors to the lift opened suddenly, both heads whipping to meet the stunned eyes of Minako and a lift repairman. Endymion quickly set her down as they both had the grace to blush. They glanced at each other, unable to explain their sudden appearance to the two. Unable to handle the astonished looks anymore, Serenity reached for the button and quickly hit the one for their floor. As the doors closed she threw a cheeky look to Endymion.

"I think we both just came down with something and needed to retire to our bedroom."

He instantly caught on and pushed her up against the wall as his lips met hers desperately.


End file.
